


Just Lose It

by Katsuojima



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: 背景是em写出了ass like that这首歌，dre觉得有必要找他去谈谈... 时间线上是姆陷入药瘾的这段时期





	Just Lose It

 

dre手上拿着ass like that的demo按下了电梯按钮，电梯向下移动，金属内壁模糊地反射出dre一人的形象。

“太疯狂了”dre这样想着，“千万别让这玩意流出，连工作人员里也要确保没人偷出这母带”。

好在Em的录音室不在自己办公室的隔壁，要是没有这么点缓冲时间他兴许会直接冲进去用CD的塑料外壳敲打开Em的脑袋让dre看看当年Em合上他的脑子的时候到底是把哪个螺丝拧错了位置。

  
dre叹了口气，他又不是没见识过Em的本性。自从他们第一次见面，从录制结束后Em直接坐在他的大腿上隔着裤子慢慢摩擦两人的性器的那一时刻起，dre就知道这家伙会给他带来无尽的麻烦。

  
太慢了。dre此前从未觉得这间电梯的速度有如此之慢，他甚至觉得有些口干舌燥，肯定是听了新小样后的气血上头。

  
然后dre回想起他曾经在把Em肏舒服了后问起难得老实地蜷缩在自己怀里的Em，他色诱人的功夫怎么那么熟练大胆，第一次见到自己未来的制作人就满怀把握爬上他的大腿，不怕被dre让保安把他撵出去吗。Em嘟起嘴唇，蓝眼睛转了两圈才告诉dre他当时以为借别人的录音室用过后让人肏一顿是规矩，他在D的地下时期都是这么过来的。dre听完就骂了声去他妈的底特律基佬。Em试图安慰dre那是公平交易，比起辛苦三个星期让两个男人上他就能录歌已经是上帝的仁慈了。Em本来还想说事后再帮其中任何一人口就换来一趟顺风车——屈膝久了腿部会失去知觉一时半会开不了车——但那些话被dre的一个吻全堵在了肚子里。

* * *

 

敲敲录音棚的门，没反应，dre直接推开门。Em躺在地上双眼紧闭，dre小跑着冲向他。还好，Em只是睡着了，纤长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，眼窝处皮肤薄得能透出血管的淡粉色。dre抬起头这才注意到Em身边散落一地的橘黄色小瓶，该死的处方药。这解释了他手上这张母带。最近一阵子Em一直如此，从早到晚药片不离身，进了录音室先服上几片，这才能放松下来。待药物开始产生作用，他便进入微醺的状态，做出些令人咂舌的气氛欢欣而迷乱的歌。dre扶起Em，Em的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见是dre便小声嘟囔了些什么。dre本想让他靠在放有歌词草稿的小桌旁，Em丝毫不领情，上半身瘫在桌面上然后又昏昏沉沉地睡去，也顾不上腿没有着力点屁股高高翘起的睡姿有多不舒服。

dre本该带Em出去，至少该把他带到录音室的另一侧让他坐在一把真正的椅子上，但他的手在触及Em背部的瞬间颤抖了一下。该死，刚才听到的旋律在dre的脑海中与现实交织。他停顿了数秒，然后手指开始向下游走，划过Em的脊背直到臀缝。Em难得没有把裤子穿成低腰露出半截内裤，dre的手指探进运动裤的松紧带，将裤子向下拉。突然出现在眼前的光滑嫩肉给了dre些视觉冲击，然后他回想起Em就喜欢这么真空上阵。当年开巡演的时候他自己竟只穿了条背带牛仔裤，站在他侧面透过松松垮垮的肩带前胸小腹一览无余。他很享受别人盯着他仿佛要烧穿最后一层布料的视线，dre注意到排练时的Em乳尖逐渐硬起。直到某场结束后处于极度亢奋状态的Em手指近乎捏不住东西，费了一番功夫才在dre的帮助下脱下背带裤他才重新穿回宽松的运动裤。看到急切地想让dre捅进来却脱不下裤子的Em，dre想打趣下次Em该穿条开裆裤，然后他想了想还是别把这个主意说出去。以Em的性子他绝对不会满足于仅仅在dre的别墅里这么穿，他到哪儿都离不开dre的大屌。

  
Em的会阴处有些潮湿的痕迹，dre把手指伸向臀缝深处，那里已经是湿漉漉的了。想象着Em以这样的状态录完了这首歌，忍耐着不用手指干自己因为透过玻璃他在其他录音师眼前一览无余。真是徒劳，Em的欲望被唤起的时候谁看了他那眼神都知道他在哀求什么。dre觉得自己的阴茎硬了起来。

  
那歌明明唱的是他自己。dre把整个手掌覆在了Em的臀瓣上，慢慢开始揉捏。没怎么被太阳晒过的屁股白嫩而柔软——尽管这并非是说它未见光日，实际上Em周围的人、他的歌迷，谁都看过他的小屁股，dre打赌除了他还有不少家伙有一打他在台上脱下裤子的照片。dre对Em提了好几次这事，但羞耻心对Em显然不受用，他反驳道这不是说明他受欢迎吗。dre从此以后学到了别同Em理论，这家伙脑子是真有些问题，只能让Paul给他多找几个保镖防着他不会在演唱会后被人拖走，那些人欢迎Em的方式大概是轮流把精液射到他屁股里。不过至少只有dre能在那屁股上留下印记。dre用力把臀肉抓在掌心，放开后又扇了两个巴掌，Em的屁股透出红痕。Em在睡梦中哼了几声以示抗议，他试图挪动身子逃脱魔爪，但最后充其量只是冲dre晃动两下屁股，仿佛给了dre进来的许可。

  
dre没必要再装什么良师益友，他的好徒儿比他上过的哪只鸡都淫荡。他轻轻把光盘放在桌面上，然后一只手拉下裤子，另一只手伸进口袋掏出了安全套。磕了药后的Em相当好肏，dre甚至不需要替他润滑，他自己分泌出的肠液直接把Em的身体带入高潮边缘的状态。这种状态下的Em敏感至极，之前dre试过取下固定歌词纸的小夹子拿它们夹住Em的乳头，dre只消轻轻拨动夹子Em的肠道就绞紧到让dre觉得他要断在里面。那次dre觉着Em的反应新奇足足玩弄了十多分钟，轻微的凌虐感夹杂着快感让Em连喊痛还是喊爽都分不清了近乎崩溃直接哭了出来。等dre满意地拔出来的时候Em已经什么都射不出来了，高潮再次来临的时候也只是大腿根抽搐几下，眼睛红得真像只兔子。结果是Em在两个星期内都看不得被夹住的歌词纸，不明所以的工作人员被他突如其来的怒火砸中了数次脑袋，还是dre亲自向Em保证了以后喊出安全词之后他肯定会停金属夹们才得以重新回到自己真正的岗位。

  
dre得以一下便捅入最深处，隔着一层橡胶他都能感受到Em体内的湿热，然后Em的肠道就开始自动吮吸dre的阴茎。几年来这具身体已经被dre调教成了他心目中最理想的模样，感知到他的龟头嫩肉便主动向四周扩张，待dre完全进入后就将他紧紧包裹仿佛要扯出Em的内脏dre才能离开。Em有相当棒的嗓音，他本人也多少知晓这一点所以在叫床时从不压抑自己的呻吟。把Em稚嫩的近乎未变声时期的男孩嗓音捣得七零八碎每次都会暗中给dre带来不少成就感。可惜现在沉浸在睡梦中的Em只能发出几声闷哼，除此之外别无反应，连嘲讽dre太慢了满足不了他也做不到。肏Em另一半的乐趣在于他那张恶毒的小嘴，Em是举世闻名的嘴炮在外面谁都敢骂，诅咒对方全家的话说了不知多少。在床上他有一大半时间也不老实，dre结束某次射精后只是停下数秒就被Em嘲讽性无能他还能再坐上来骑乘两回，dre还记得另外一次Em对他说dre该看看他的两个保镖是怎么同时肏他的以提高他的技术。正如没人说得清Em的歌词有多少是真的，dre也不知道是否确有其事，只得向Paul暗示Em的保镖里有人和Kim私通让他撤换所有安保人员。好在把Em肏熟了之后他就会安定下来，腿在不知不觉间缠上dre的腰配合dre的节奏悄悄绷紧穴肉，用舌头从dre的脖子舔到牙根。再不济遇上Em的脾气确实很坏的时候，dre就直接按住Em的头用阴茎封上他的嘴，不给他调整呼吸的时间以同样恶劣的态度顶到喉咙。不过这么做之后别指望收到Em的好脸色，shady根本就不知道示弱，他会在dre射过一轮放松戒备后用干呕的声音把精液全部恶狠狠地吐出来。后来dre发现只要在口交中途稍微温柔一些地对待他——比如停下让Em主导速度，或是揉揉他漂染得细软的金发和附着在骨骼分明的下巴上的一小点脂肪——结束后Em便会乖乖全部咽下去，即使dre一次喷射出的量足以让Em咳嗽，他还会凑上前帮dre把挂在他阴茎上的残留舔得干干净净。

  
正是这样恶劣又好安抚却无法捉摸的小孩脾气让dre对Em情有独钟，眼前这样类似迷奸的行为并没有给他带来多少乐趣。好在Em的身体多少对他有些反应，他无意识地抬高屁股好让dre插进更深处，随着dre的抽插肠道进一步向内挤压。房间的热度在升高，dre的喘息也在不知不觉中变得沉重起来。他觉得自己快了，再来几下就能射出来了。这时Em发出了声清晰的娇喘，头向背后扭了过来眼睛勉强睁开一条缝。dre问他一醒来就是高潮的感觉如何，Em没理会他。Em的手在桌面摸索着，险些把dre放在上面的CD推落在地，然后慢慢找到位置抓住了dre按在他屁股上的手。

  
“取下来”。

  
“求我也要大点声，刚才在梦里叫得比这响多了差点把其他人招来。”其实dre根本没听明白Em在说什么，他用这样低劣的话术只是想让Em再说一遍。

  
dre能看出听到这话Em瞬间慌了，红晕一点点染上他的脸。dre实在不明白Em的脑回路，摆出一副对性毫不在意的样子全世界都知道他欠男人却畏惧让他人知道两人间的关系，宁愿留下一个把柄让dre在办公室或公共厕所里搞他的时候得以屡次以曝光他是同性恋威胁他就范，看到Em努力抑制快感的样子多少也算补偿了昨晚shady模式下的无动于衷。

  
Em用鼻子哼了声：“我他妈说把安全套取下来，操，就那样射，射在里面。“

  
dre愣了一下，然后笑了出来：“如你所愿，Em”

  
他俯下身子给了Em一个吻，他的舌头小心翼翼地触及Em的舌尖，然后两人立刻交缠在一起向对方索求更多。dre将阴茎全数抽出，取下安全套，再捅进去——除却了障碍物快感瞬间攀上高峰——用精液灌满了Em的身体。

* * *

 

结束后dre帮Em整理衣服，一边提上裤子一边向他道歉录音室里没有洗手间要辛苦他先用屁股含住精液，到楼上dre的办公室再为他清理。说这话的时候还不断有精液从Em的大腿向下淌，dre甚至有错觉Em的小腹也微微隆起了些。Em撇嘴表示生气却也没办法，他刚刚喊了安全词可那时dre只出来了一半的量。

  
在Em等不及要走恨不得现在在录音室里就把自己弄干净前，dre终于想起了他来找Em是来谈新单曲的。他拾起ass like that的母带，在Em耳边小声开玩笑问他上去了要不要放着这首歌再来一轮，得到的只有Em一个中指和狠狠吐出的一句：

  
“那也要看你能不能坚持到这首歌放完”

  
Guess who‘s back


End file.
